A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a hot-swap type transmission interface widely used with computer peripherals, connects hardware to a computer and transmits information without rebooting the computer. A USB 1.1 transmission interface was first released in 1998. In 2007, Intel Corp. released a USB 2.0 transmission interface that allowed the USB interface to be used with more applications including flash drives, printers and mice and having a transmission rate of 480 Mbps, about 40× times faster than the specification of USB 1.1.
As computers have become increasingly powerful and able to process larger amounts of data, computers and computer peripherals have had to be able to transfer more and more data. Transmission efficiency of a USB 2.0 specification is limited by file size that has promoted development of a USB 3.0 specification. The USB 3.0 specification has all the capabilities of the USB 2.0 specification but has more advantages such as lower power consumption and higher transmission rate.